los secretos salen a la luz
by katty sanpe
Summary: Se sabe que Lauren Lewis tiene varios secretos, se puede decir que algunos saben de ellos, pero ¿realmente saben algo importante o solo conocen la punta del iceberg?
1. De vuelta

Después de irme con Evony a la clandestinidad, empecé a buscar una cura para devolverle sus poderes a Evony y no sentirme tan culpable por quitárselos sin razón ya que la había entendido mal cuando escuche de su plan para matar a bo.

\- escúchame Lauren que te parece si hacemos un trato. Tú me devuelves mis poderes, yo no te mato a ti, a la súcubo y a los otros de su pandilla, además considerare darte una vez más trabajo esta vez sin restricciones y que tal un millón de dólares

\- ya claro yo te creo.-dije sarcásticamente

\- te daré mi juramento de sangre.-dijo

\- que no sea solo no matar, tampoco nos puedes dañar.-dije sabiendo que nos podía torturar u otras cosas

\- está bien tampoco los puedo dañar.-dijo rodando los ojos

\- ni tú, ni tus subordinados.-le dije mirándola con recelo

\- está bien, solo has que vuelva a ser fae.-dijo claramente desesperada

Me tardo más de tres meses realizar la cura, no porque me fuera difícil sino porque fue difícil acceder a un lugar con la tecnología necesaria. Una vez que los recupero, para mi sorpresa no los uso para matarme en venganza

\- me sorprende que no te vengues de mi

\- oh querida claro que me vengare, pero soy una mujer de palabra así que tendré que ingeniármelas para vengarme sin hacerte daño a ti o a tus amigos

Juntas volvimos y Evony rápidamente recupero el poder que tenía matando a su sustituto como morrigan.

\- bueno las cosas vuelven a la normalidad.-dijo mientras sacaba una chequera y me escribía un cheque por un millón.-aquí esta lo prometido

\- gracias, realmente me sorprende que cumplas con lo prometido.-dije

\- ya lo dije antes, soy una mujer de palabra, ahora dime Lauren ¿quieres volver a trabajar para mí?

\- no veo por qué no.-dije

\- ¿qué harás ahora?-pregunto mientras se servia un vaso de whisky de su sucesor

\- iré a ver a Bo.-dije preguntándome que estaría haciendo Bo

\- claro primero siempre es la súcubo.-dijo casi con molestia

\- la amo.-dije encogiendo me de hombros

\- lo se.-dijo.- te daré un mes de vacaciones

\- que generosa eres como jefa.-dije sonriendo burlona

\- solo con mi doc. favorita.-dijo sonriendo


	2. Regresando a la rutina

En la oficina de Evony

La Morrigan se entretenía revisando documentos de lo ocurrido durante su ausencia a nivel económico y político cuando el teléfono de su escritorio empezó a sonar.

la Morrigan.-dijo de manera desinteresada mientras miraba sus uñas

disculpe por molestarla pero hay un hombre esperando hablar con usted, dice haber conseguido más información sobre la buena doctora.-dijo la asistenta de la Morrigan

hazlo pasar.-dijo Evony pareciendo notoriamente más interesada por lo que el hombre podría decirle

si señora.-dijo la asistenta antes de colgar

La puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando a un hombre vestido elegantemente que sostenía un maletín negro. El hombre además tenía una expresión seria y una mirada fría.

La Morrigan.-dijo inclinándose

Vamos directamente al punto, ¿Qué tienes para mí?-dijo Evony

Tal como usted dijo había más información de la que creíamos. Lamento mucho haberle presentado la información incompleta la última vez. Espero que esta ves quede complacida con nuestra investigación.-dijo el hombre mientras abría su maletín

_Ja, tal como creí, Lauren no pareció tan afectada como debería cuando le mostré que sabía de su pasado criminal, casi parecía aliviada al leer el informe completo, como si se me hubiera pasado algo._

Espero que esta vez tenga toda la información que necesito.-dijo la Evony mientras recibía una gruesa carpeta.

Le aseguro que personalmente me encargue de hacer este informe. La información que la doctora oculta está allí.

Gracias, si vuelvo a requerir de su ayuda lo llamare.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse

* * *

En el Dal

Lauren Lewis acaba de entrar por la puerta cuando vio a Bo.

Ah pasado tiempo .-dijo la doctora antes de sentarse al lado de Bo en la barra

¡Lauren!.-dijo la súcubo cuando noto su presencia mientras se giraba y abrazaba fuertemente a la doctora

¡Bo!.-dijo la doctora feliz con el recibimiento de la súcubo

¿Estás bien?-dijo mientras se apartaba bruscamente de la doctora para mirarla

Estoy perfectamente.-dijo la doctora con una sonrisa

¿Cómo te fue?, no sé qué fue de ti desde que te fuiste

Ya sabes cómo es la clandestinidad, pero al final todo volvió a la normalidad, Evony vuelve a ser fae y me ofreció un gran puesto de trabajo acompañado de su promesa de no matarme por lo que hice.-dijo Lauren

No tienes que trabajar para ella si no quieres, yo puedo protegerte de ella.-dijo la súcubo con el ceño fruncido

Es un gran puesto el que me ofrece y estoy pensando aceptarlo, pero no hablemos de mí , cuéntame de ti.-le pidió la doctora con ganas de saber lo sucedido en su ausencia

Bueno después de la muerte de kenzi, estuve mal , era un completo desastre pero sé que ella no quería que estuviera lamentándome de algo que no puedo cambiar así que poco a poco fui recuperando mi vida, ir a visitar su tumba y hablarle ayuda sin embargo.-dijo la súcubo con una expresión seria

¿Cómo estas ahora?-dijo la doctora preocupada por la súcubo

Aun pienso en ella pero estoy mejorando.-dijo la súcubo con una suave sonrisa

Es bueno saberlo, lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarte a sobrellevarlo.-dijo la doctora mientras sentía la culpa abrumarla

No lo lamentes, estar sola me dio tiempo para reflexionar y lidiar con mis sentimientos.-dijo con honestidad la morena

Trick se acercó a las dos mujeres con una sonrisa y un vaso que estaba siendo secado en sus manos.

Lauren que bueno que hayas vuelto, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Gracias trick, me gustaría un poco de vino

Aquí tienes.-dijo mientras le entregaba una copa de vino.- supongo que Evony también volvió

Supones bien, está poniendo orden en la oscuridad.-dijo la rubia antes de tomar un poco del vino

Qué bueno que volviera, a pesar de todos sus defectos y de lo problemática que es, su ausencia fue muy negativa debido al vacío de poder en la oscuridad, desde que se fue no ha habido un líder por completo aceptado en la oscuridad y eso estaba trayendo conflictos y confrontaciones entre los faes oscuros y los de la luz. No había la estabilidad que había con ella.- dijo trick con una expresión de absoluta seriedad

No tendrás que preocuparte por eso más. ¿Qué tan malo fue? .-dijo la doctora interesada por los conflictos

Muy malo, hubo un total de 5 morrigans en su ausencia todos asesinados por su sucesor, con Evony no se atrevían a hacerlo ya que Vex cubría las espaldas de Evony y ella derretía a todos sus oponentes, en sus inicios como Morrigan hizo un puto a través de varias demostraciones de fuerza, fue toda una carnicería.

Evony no suele derretir gente.-dijo la doctora frunciendo el seño

Ahora, antes no tenía tanto cuidado con quien derretía, con los años su reinado como Morrigan dejo de ser tan autoritario para volverse más manipulador. Por eso no mata simplemente a sus enemigos, si puede los manipula. Sabe que algún día le pueden ser útiles.-dijo trick mientras le preguntaba a Lauren por señas si quería otra copa

Estoy feliz que ahora Evony sea así, sino estaría muerta por lo que le hice.-dijo la doctora mientras le indicaba que le sirviera otra a trick

Yo también.-dijo Bo preocupada por Lauren


End file.
